Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conductive wire piece set forming method and a conductive wire piece set forming device for forming a conductive wire piece set including a predetermined number of conductive wire pieces superposed on each other.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, it is known that a stator coil for a rotating electrical machine is constructed of many conductive wire pieces. In this construction, the many conductive wire pieces formed in an almost U shape are annularly aligned with U-shaped central portions thereof superposed and the conductive wire pieces are inserted into slots of a stator core from both end sides of the U shape. Thereby, the ends of the respective conductive wire pieces project from the slots. Then, the projecting ends of the conductive wire pieces are joined to each other, by which a stator coil is made (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
Moreover, it is also known that a stator coil is constructed of conductive wire piece sets, each of which includes a predetermined number of conductive wire pieces superposed on each other in a thickness direction, where each conductive wire piece has a rectangular cross section and has a predetermined length, width, and thickness (refer to Patent Document 2). These conductive wire piece sets are formed in the almost U shape for each conductive wire piece set.
A plurality of formed conductive wire piece sets are annularly arranged so as to be partially superposed and inserted into slots of a stator core from both end sides. Furthermore, the end sides of the conductive wire piece sets projecting from the slots are folded and the ends corresponding to each other are joined together, by which the stator coil is made.